


I hope so, too.

by Colourcodedbinders



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Feelings, M/M, New Relationship, it's cute and wholesome, reminiscing about his date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colourcodedbinders/pseuds/Colourcodedbinders
Summary: Kissing Patrick is the best thing he’s ever experienced.The feeling of it is still lingering on him when he steps into the motel room, pushed to the back of his mind only by the sight of Alexis, back from her graduation ceremony. He considers making a crude joke, but then she’s wishing him a happy birthday and he’s still a little giddy from his date(his date)and yeah, maybe he’s proud of her. And happy for her. Maybe.ORDavid comes home to the motel after his first date with Patrick, and his sister really loves to see him all gooey and love-struck.(Set right after 3x13: Grad Night)
Relationships: Alexis Rose & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 18
Kudos: 126





	I hope so, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello heyyyyyyy!
> 
> I said I'd be writing more after my two year (???) hiatus. 
> 
> This is my first time writing these characters, so true to my writing process, I'm starting off with a small character study-esque little drabble so I can get comfortable enough to put them in funkier situations in the future. (Sorry if I don't have them down just yet!)
> 
> Written with no beta in under 20 minutes, sorry.  
> This was supposed to be a lot more Patrick/David, but ended up being a little wholesome something between two siblings who love each other a lot. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

“Goodnight, Patrick.” 

David resists the urge to sneak a last peek at Patrick as he hears the car pull away. He’s still smiling at the memory of his honest confession, quiet words that  _ should’ve  _ terrified the fuck out of him but somehow did the opposite, like everything about Patrick does. It’s like he exists just to push all of David’s knowledge, all of his experience (and there’s been a  _ lot _ ) off the edge, into an unknown where David can’t reach any of it even if he tried because he’s bound firmly to his safe perch on the ground by his stupid, horrible, terrible, amazing, beautiful business partner.

It makes no sense at all. David’s kissed like, a thousand people, each more impressive and more experienced than the last.  _ None  _ of them made him feel like Patrick does. David’s used to losing himself in the euphoria of relationships, of losing himself in the feeling of the moment. David’s used to dirty, hot kisses and heated stares. David’s used to feeling so  _ good  _ that every part of him flutters out of his reach, somewhere he can’t reach until he’s done doing whatever - or  _ whoever _ \- and it comes crashing back into him at full force.

Kissing Patrick didn’t feel like that. Kissing Patrick didn’t make David flutter. Kissing Patrick is the most  _ grounded  _ David has ever felt in his entire life, his mind unable to separate itself from the feel of Patrick’s mouth, soft and warm and welcoming. It felt like the first time David’s ever been wholly, entirely present for a kiss.

It’s the best thing he’s ever experienced.

The feeling of it is still lingering on him when he steps into the motel room, pushed to the back of his mind only by the sight of Alexis, back from her graduation ceremony. He considers making a crude joke, but then she’s wishing him a happy birthday and he’s still a little giddy from his date  _ (his date)  _ and yeah, maybe he’s proud of her. And happy for her. Maybe. 

It’s surprising that even the horribly incorrect cake and song his parents arranged couldn’t bring him down, nor could their ill-executed song routine. It’s a good night, David thinks, and something inside him whispers that it might just be his best one yet. He shoves a forkful of cake down his throat and lets himself relinquish in the surprising feeling of contentment that surrounds him, with Alexis in the bathroom and his parents off to their own room, memories of his date beginning to filter back into his thoughts until he overhears - 

_ Oh God. Ew. Fuck. Ew, gross. Oh God.  _ Roland and Jocelyn are somewhere far too near him right now, engaging in sexual roleplay, and,  _ God,  _ what room are they in? It better not be the one right next to his - 

“Ew, David! Why would you say that!?” Alexis exclaims as she steps out of the bathroom in her pyjamas, looking every bit as disturbed as he feels. 

“I didn’t say anything!” he exclaims, stunned by how easily she manages to read him. 

“You said it with your face! You get this ugly… crease in your forehead whenever someone mentions Roland’s sex life, and then your eyes like, totally darted in the direction of the room next to ours for a split-second.” She pauses for a second, and realizing David isn’t responding, offers an explanation. “Benedict Cumberbatch did a whole extensive thing about kinesics to prepare for the Sherlock Holmes part. I actually drove him to the screen test for that. He told me all about it.”

Well, now he’s even more fucking confused, but okay. 

“Just go to bed, David. God, you’re gross.”

She’s quick to hide under her covers after that, and he guesses that this is where this particular conversation ends. He’s beyond grateful. He makes his way to the bathroom. 

Alexis is still when he comes back out, and he makes a deliberate effort to be as quiet as possible as he navigates over to his side of the room. He settles under his blanket, lights shut off, and finally, finally he’s able to forget the craziness that is his living situation and focus on the most important thing that’s happened to him today. 

_ Patrick. _

“How was your date with the little button-face?” Alexis asks, out of the blue. David hadn’t been aware that she was still awake.

“You are so fucking creepy. Who even told you about that?”

“Ted and I ran into Stevie on our way back here, so you weren’t with her, and you don’t have any other friends, so.”

“Choke on an apple core.”

“I’m kidding,” she answers, and David hears her shift on her mattress. He sighs. He’ll end up telling her in the morning anyway, he reasons. He doesn’t hide much from Alexis anymore. He turns to face her. 

“Alright, then,” he says, but offers no further dialogue. He’ll give her the information she wants only. 

“Hey, hey, David, I’m kidding. I guessed because you walked in through the door looking like a little love-struck puppy earlier.” She props herself up onto her elbows and rests her head against her relaxed fists, smiling at him. “I liked seeing you like that.”

It’s unfair how she softens him up, sometimes. He hates her for it. 

Except he doesn’t, like,  _ at all _ , and it’s so ridiculous. 

“I went on a date with Patrick,” he finally says, out loud for the first time. 

“And? How’d it go? How’s Patrick?”

“You know what Patrick is like,” he shuts her down immediately. God, what is he doing? Talking about a date with his sister? They’ve never done this before.  _ He’s  _ never done this before, with anyone. What’s he supposed to say? That Patrick is somehow the only person in the world who doesn’t look like a gremlin while eating? That the way he dusts off excess mozzarella stick off his fingers by sort of just wiggling his fingertips onto the napkin is the weirdest and cutest thing David’s ever seen? That he looks unfairly pretty in a suit? He feels lame. He feels like he’s in too deep. He feels like every rom-com character he’s ever made fun of for being in this exact situation. 

“Hey,” Alexis says softly, “it’s okay to admit how much you like him, David. Patrick’s good for you.”

David closes his eyes. “How can you always tell how I’m feeling?”

“I know you. And I know that you probably just had the best date of your life, and you’re ashamed of admitting it because of your stupid ego or whatever.”

A few silent moments goes by.

“I kissed him. He drove me here and we were in his car and he was being so cute and pretty and  _ Patrick _ and I went, ‘screw it,’ and kissed him, Alexis. And then he told me that that was his first time kissing a guy and he  _ thanked  _ me for it, as if I did anything.”

“Is it going to… are you guys a thing? Is it like, happening?”

“I think so,” David breathes out, and then takes a deep breath. “I hope so.”

The memory of Patrick’s lips on his own makes itself known again, as does the one of his laugh, his stupid chuckle that David managed to summon every few words, and the one of the way Patrick looked at him when David put his hand on top of Patrick’s towards the end of dinner to thank him again for the present. David thinks he’s been in a relationship for about four hours, now, and already, he knows it’s the best one he’s ever been in.

Next to him, Alexis quietly whispers, and it's the last thing he hears before he allows sleep to take him over.

“I hope so, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you didn't barf :) 
> 
> Sorry this isn't longer, or more complete in its nature. This is just me getting used to the characters. Leave a comment or something if you have any criticism, suggestions, or prompts! 
> 
> It's awesome to be back and getting to do what I love most. Writing is my happy place. I promise to keep working at these and hopefully come back with a few stronger, complete plots.


End file.
